


Don't Worry, Little Brother

by StarkRogers135



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, BAMF Gabriel, Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135





	Don't Worry, Little Brother

Castiel was only ten months old. Michael and Lucifer always argued, leaving Castiel to bear listening to them. It was one time where it got so bad, he covered his ears and started crying. For the many times as they fought, it's never gotten far enough to Castiel crying. He let out hiccuping and coughing cries, tears streaking his face, his feet twisting up in the blankets of his crib and his small hands balling up into tight fists. He just wanted the arguing to stop.

"Hey. Heyheyheyheyhey," Gabriel shushed, gathering the infant into his arms. "Things are gonna be okay, huh, Cassie? Everything's fine."

Castiel cried into his brother's shoulder, his tiny black wings flaring out behind him as he fisted Gabriel's white-and-gold colored robe.

Gabriel patted at his back, trying to soothe him and stop the crying. "They do this all the time, but they always make up, right? There's nothing to cry about."

Castiel whimpered, coughing on his cries that slowly subsided, dark brown hair tousled about on his head.

"Shh...there we go," Gabriel said quietly, bouncing his brother in his arms. "Things are gonnna be just fine. Although, I'm going to go have a talk with those two about how they're upsetting their baby brother."

Castiel fluffed out his ebony wings, the sound of a tiny giggle breaching out as his big brother bounced him, the way that always made him happy.

Gabriel grinned down at his brother. "See, there's our happy Cas! Much better now, huh?"

A little grin popped out on to his face, another giggle coming out as he look up with his shocking bright blue eyes. Yeah. He was feeling better.

Gabriel booped him on the nose, smiling. "Those two bozos always work it out in the end, Cassie. No need to get upset."

Castiel laughed, reaching up to poke Gabriel on the nose. "Ba!" he giggled happily.

"Ba!" Gabriel repeated. "Now come on, let's go make Michael and Luci feel guilty, yeah?"

Castiel grinned up at his brother and nodded. Castiel was smarter than he looked really. He was a lot smarter, though he was the youngest out of his brothers and sister.

"Smart kid," Gabriel beamed proudly, suddenly appearing in front of his two squabbling brothers. "And you two. Do you know the effect you're having on Cassie, here?"

Lucifer looked at his brothers. "What?" he asked, squinting his eyes at Gabriel, letting Michael's shirt go and backing off.

Michael recomposed himself, smoothing out his rumpled robes. "Gabriel, I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about. Your brother and I were having a discussion, which you so rudely interrupted."

Castiel looked at Michael then Lucifer then Gabriel, making a little noise, fisting his golden-winged brother's robe tightly.

Lucifer looked at his baby brother and frowned. "Gabe, we're not even _near_ Cas's room. How can he possibly hear?"

"We're all on the same frequency, dumbass," Gabriel retorted. " _Everyone_ can hear you."

Castiel whined at the bad word Gabriel said, whining when his voice raised. "Ga," he whimpered. "No." Castiel didn't like yelling. From anyone. Even if they were just joking around.

"Sorry, Cassie." Gabriel murmured, ruffling the baby's hair, before turning his attention back to the other two. "But you guys know what I'm saying. Stop fighting, or at least stop being so loud about it. It's fuc- It's freaking annoying."

"Who died and made _you_ king?" Lucifer scowled sarcastically, his voice low.

"Lucifer," Michael scolded, "not in front of the child."

Lucifer stuck his snake-like tongue out at Michael, glaring at him.

"You two are acting like children!" Gabriel exclaimed, "And it's upsetting the _actual_ children! What are you even fighting about, anyway?"

Castiel whined and covered his ears again as Gabriel shouted.

Lucifer slipped his tongue back in. "Yeah, Michael. You're the one who started this whole thing," Lucifer said. "Tell Gabe."

Michael scowled as Gabriel patted at Castiel's back. "Your brother has expressed some...shall we say, less than favorable opinions on the humans. Which is, of course, blasphemous."

Lucifer threw his arms up. "Dad says we should bow to them and honor them!" he snapped. "I find that ridiculous."

"I don't care." Gabriel snapped, keeping his voice hushed as to not upset Castiel again. "The both of you need to work out whatever it is that's going on between you, and stop freaking out your brother. I mean, you should have seen him earlier, he was terrified of you."

"Terrified, how?" Lucifer crossed his arms. "Other than making a fit and screaming."

"Um...no that's pretty much it," Gabriel blinked, not believing his brother's response. "That doesn't bother you at all? That you made him start crying and screaming?"

"Well, he should be used to it by now." Lucifer muttered, hissing as Michael hit him in the arm.

Thing was, he _wasn't_ used to it. He's had his naps disturbed so many times now that he's getting crabby and nobody liked a crabby Castiel.

"No, he shouldn't be! How can you even say that?" Gabriel asked, fully shocked now, "I mean...look at him!"

Lucifer looked away from Michael before looking at his baby brother, whose black wings were flared out in fear and clinging helplessly to Gabriel. That just made the blonde frown.

"The child is not our concern, Gabriel," Michael scoffed, "I'm more surprised that you don't seem to care about Lucifer's stance on our father's creations."

Tears pricked in Castiel's eyes at Michael's heartless words, suddenly shrinking back in Gabriel's arms and not feeling welcome anymore.

"Do you hear yourself talk?" Lucifer said, turning to Michael again. "He's your _brother_!"

Gabriel hugged Castiel tighter, murmuring softly to him. "Look what you've done." He glared up.

Castiel whined, fresh tears falling down his face again, not full out crying yet.

Gabriel patted Castiel's head, trying to soothe the infant. "I hope you two are happy."

Castiel quietly cried in his brother's arms.

"That was cold, Michael," Lucifer scowled. "Cas is our brother and he has feelings. Unlike you."

"Oh!" Michael laughed, "Now, suddenly, you have compassion?"

"Oh, my G- You're kidding, right?" the blonde said. "Please tell me you're joking. You just made our brother, who isn't even _one_ yet, cry!"

"That was not my fault," Michael responded, "You were the one who was upsetting him."

"I'm not the one who said Cas didn't matter!" Lucifer growled.

Here they go again with fighting. Castiel was just going to get more cranky every day if this didn't let up.

"Michael, Lucifer!" Gabriel shouted, covering Castiel's ears, "Stop it right now, or I swear, I will tell our father."

Castiel hiccuped quietly on his soft cries, pressing his balled up hands to his watery eyes. That shut the two up right away. Nobody liked getting told on. Getting scolded by even _Uriel_ was bad enough. Dad was worse, though. Much worse.

"Now apologize." Gabriel scowled, rubbing his hand over Castiel's back, between his wings.

Lucifer glared at Michael for a moment before looking at his distraught baby brother. "Sorry." he said quietly, hands clasped in front of him.

Michael rolled his eyes, before saying "I'm sorry, Castiel."

Castiel sniffled and nodded the slightest, rubbing his eyes firmly.

"There we go, Cassie. See, your brothers are sorry that they were so mean." Gabriel murmured to Castiel, "And they'll never, ever, do it again, right?"

"Yeah!" Lucifer spoke up quickly for them both. "No more fights. None. Never again."

"Fine." Michael said unconvincingly, "No more fights."

Lucifer nodded and gave Michael a we're-not-done look before he was gone in a flutter of wings, hoping Gabriel didn't see the look.

Gabriel glowered at Michael, muttering, "Just so you know, I was completely serious about telling Dad. If you upset Cas again, I won't hesitate to go running to him." Then he disappeared, landing in Castiel's nursery.

Castiel sniffled rubbing his eyes. Castiel was stuck between wanting to play and sleep. Yeah, he needed the sleep before he got crabby again but he also wanted to play. Sleep won this round. Castiel laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder, his eyes hooded, the baby yawning.

Gabriel smiled down at his brother, bouncing the baby softly in his arms, lulling him into sleep. He whispered a song in Enochian, one of Castiel's favorites.

Castiel blinked once before the bright blue was gone behind his lids, Castiel falling into a light and easy sleep.

Gabriel rocked the baby in his arms, hoping that Michael and Lucifer were serious when they said that it would never happen again.

Castiel made a small noise when he was laid in his crib again, unconsciously fisting and unfisting his hands. He heard his mobile above turn on, the tune of the Enochian lullaby Gabriel was just singing playing.

Gabriel stood above the crib, watching over his baby brother, smiling proudly.

Castiel actually slept peacefully through the rest of the day. Michael and Lucifer argued again, but it wasn't loud or bad enough to wake Castiel. Not yet at least.

Gabriel stayed by Castiel's side the entire time, soothing him each time Michael and Lucifer's argument got out of hand.

As long as Cas was with Gabriel, Castiel felt completely safe and felt like nothing could possibly hurt him.


End file.
